Who Knew?
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: One-Shots of the odd couple. Some from Manga, some made up, you get it. R&R plz! Rated T just in case for future chps. Story 8, Pride part 2
1. Why She Fell For Him

She did not know why she fell for him.

Why she forgave such sins he committed.

Maybe it was because he treated her like he would anyone else, like a regular girl and not a Holy person. Maybe it was his determination he showed when he fought. Maybe the way he his brow would crease when he was figuring out a strategy in battle. Or maybe it was because even though he committed suck horrible sins, of killing a Patch Official just because he could, he had changed. He did all he could to repent for what he had done. Maybe that was why she revived him, when Peyote's O.S stabbed him. Because he was willing to die to make up for what he had done.

She remembered how she revived him. To others it seemed she did it just so Asakura Yoh would be out of the Shaman Fight. That was only a hint of the reason. She didn't realise it until later but she…_wanted _to revive him. She remembered how upset she felt when Marco suggested to leave him dead, and to just bury him then. She knew it was wrong to do something so deceitful, and lying was wrong.

So she revived him, but she did it differently then she normally would have. Smiling as she thought of the look on his as she said he would be revived by a kiss, just like Sleeping Beauty, she had Shamash kiss him, giving him some of her Furyoku, a piece of her.

Yes, he did hurt her feelings a little when he called her an annoyance but she was only eleven at the time, so you couldn't blame her.

Then she revived him again in the Plants. He didn't say a word to her when she did. And she didn't expect him too.

Yes, she did not know why she feel for him.

Why she forgave such sins he committed.

But then again, love is a complicated thing.

Especially when you love the Great Tao Ren.

* * *

**A serious of One-Shots about The odd couple. Seriously, I would never have guess they would end up together. Sometimes I think Hiroyuki Takei just added it to either shock us, or he had no idea who the mother should be. Either way I love this couple now, almost as mush Yoh and Anna. Which reminds me, I'll also be doing one shots of them. **

**Just something for when I can't come up with stuff for my big Stories.**

**R&R**


	2. Why He Fell For Her

He did not know why the hell _he _fell for her.

Why he cared for her well being.

He told people it was just because she was shorter then him, and that she didn't annoy him. Maybe it was the way she smiled. Maybe the way her hair would blow around in the wind. Maybe it was because even though she was supposed to be a Holy person she was really a little devil on the inside. What do you mean? you may ask. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she didn't have to revive him through a kiss. Who the hell does that unless there's some other motive behind it?

He remembered remember how he felt a twig of annoyance when HoroHoro called her cute. He convinced himself that it was just because she was obviously anything but cute. He was still bitter about the kiss at that time but one other thing still bothered him.

She revived him when she needn't too. At first he thought she did it just to get Yoh out of the Shaman Fight but if that were true, he doubted she would have given in so easily for him to return even if he did save four-eye's life. But maybe even then she had already admitted her feelings for him when he still ignored his.

Yes, he hurt her feeling when he called her an annoyance, but please, everyone knows that there's only one girl he would treat differently from the rest. And she has green hair and is oddly cheerful.

He didn't say anything to her when he was revived a second time by her. Why would he? His pride always did get the better of him so why stop that now?

Yes, he did not know why the hell _he_ fell for her.

Why he cared for her well being.

And frankly, he didn't care.

As long as he had the Iron Maiden Jeanne by his side.

* * *

**Just thought I'd do one through Ren. Oh, and about the Title, _Who Knew?_ I'm pretty sure it's obvious.**

**R&R!**


	3. Next Time

Why did they have to do this? It was torture! Worse! Worse then any training they were forced into, any fight they had. It was a guys worse nightmare and now this crazy teacher was making them do it.

"All right class," Said Megumi-Sensei. "The reason why were in the gym today is because your all going to learn how to dance."

The gym erupted in one loud groan.

"What!"

"Why?"

"I hate dancing!"

"I couldn't dance to save my life!"

"SHUT UP!" the teacher yelled.

"Wow, she's almost scarier then Anna," HoroHoro whispered to Yoh, who nodded. Both boys stiffened as they felt ice daggers go into the backs. She heard them.

"The reason why I'm teaching you this," Megumi-Sensei calmed down and went on. "Is because Prom is coming up, and I'm tired of seeing 90% of you all leaning against the wall. And yes, boys, I'm mostly talking to you." she added.

"But dancing's horrible," Chocolove complained.

"Maybe. But at least it'll make you seem like you have _some _level of intelligence to the ladies.

"Now then, I'll partner you all up, no, you can't switch and I don't care if you hate the person your with." Megumi-Sensei took out a list, ignoring the offended looks on the boys faces.

"We're smart," HoroHoro said angrily.

"I know I am, but what about you?" Ren asked.

"I'm warning you Ren-"

"And I'm warning you to shut up before I slap you both," Anna interrupted.

"I'm not afraid of you," Ren said haughtily, even though he started to sweat when she gave him a cold look, eye brow raised. Ok, maybe he's a bit…wary of her.

"I think it'll be fun," Pirika gushed. Then she turned to her pink haired friend. "Don't you think so Tamao?"

"U-Um, yeah," Tamao looked down, blushing, glancing at Yoh now and then. Anna, who noticed this glared at her and stepped closer to Yoh.

"Step on my feet even once and you'll wish you were in hell." she said, making him go pale.

"Anna!"

"Dancing can be fun," Lyserg said.

"Yeah right," HoroHoro muttered.

"ok, Lyserg your partner is Jeanne," the teacher called. "Ren, your with Pirika-"

"WHAT!"

"WHY HIM!"

"Yoh, you with Ta-I mean Anna," the teacher quickly said. "Tamao with HoroHoro. That's it."

"Wait, I don't have to dance?" Chocolove said in delight.

"Yes you do, I'll just get a girl from the other class to be your partner." Megumi-Sensei left.

"Haha, good luck, all the girl in the other class are horrible," HoroHoro laughed.

"I know…" Chocolove sobbed.

A few minutes later Megumi-Sensei returned.

"Here's your new partner Chocolove. Meet Ivy Shiro."

A tall, dark skinned girl with waist length brown hair and big dark eyes walked in.

"Hi," she said in a shy voice, smiling.

The guys jaws hit the floor.

"I LOVE DANCE!" Chocolove shouted.

"I hate dance," HoroHoro muttered. Ren nodded.

"Now then, let's begin."

It was easy to say that it was a disaster for the first while. You could hear people getting mad at their partners for stepping of their feet, moving to fast, too slow. Only Lyserg and Jeanne seemed to be any good at it.

"Your really good Jeanne," Lyserg said. He was smiling and had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you," She said. She was looking down. She smiled when she heard their friends. "Our friends seem to be having fun." Lyserg chuckled at the comment. HoroHoro and Tamao, both red in the face, apologising every now and then for stumbling. Chocolove trying and failing to tell jokes to Ivy, Anna trying to be patent with Yoh. But the loudest were-

"Will you pay attention!"

"I am! You're the one moving to fast!"

"Stop dragging your feet then!"

"I'm not!"

Pirika and Ren looked, and sounded, like they were going to kill each other.

"Okay, Okay, Stop, Stop," Megumi-Sensei turned off the music. Pointing to Ren and Pirika she said, "You two. I'm switching you before I become a witness to a homicide. Now."

"Thanks god," both muttered, stepping away from each other.

Megumi-Sensei looked around until her eyes rested on Jeanne and Lyserg.

"Lyserg, your with Pirika, Jeanne, your with Ren."

Ren grumbled as he walked over to Jeanne. He didn't know much about her. She was friends with Tamao and Pirika and Lyserg, so she hung out with their group. She was quiet but smiled a lot and seemed cheerful most of the time.

"Alright, now let's try again,"

Ren sighed and turned to his new partner. Unlike Pirika, who was just an inch shorter, Jeanne was shorter then him by a lot.

He placed his right hand on her waist as the music started, and held out his left hand. Jeanne placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right in his left.

_I catch myself_

_Staring at your face_

_When you're not awake_

He took a step forward with his left foot. She took a step back.

_I just can't help it_

_No, no_

He took another step with his right.

"Follow the beat," Jeanne told him gently. "You needn't be so hasty Ren Tao."

Ren muttered under his breath. He hated dancing. a lot.

_Just having you here_

_Lying next to me_

_It's the little things_

"Here," Jeanne started leading Ren, who glared at her in annoyance but otherwise didn't say anything.

_That cause a storm_

_Inside of me_

Ren quickly picked up on the pace, taking each step to the beat and leading Jeanne.

_And every time you're close I_

_Shiver, shiver, shiver_

_Every time we kiss I_

_Shiver, Shiver, Shiver_

"Spin your partner!" Megumi-Sensei's voice called.

Ren let go of Jeanne's waist and spun her. He might have done it a bit too fast because Jeanne place her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, her eyes a bit wide in shock.

"Sorry," Ren muttered. She looked up at him and giggled.

_I gotta catch my breath (breath)_

_So caught up that I forget (forget)_

_Every time you're close I_

_Shiver, Shiver, Shiver_

"That was…" she smiled. "Fun." and it was. With Lyserg, he spun her slowly so she could keep her balance. But this time, even if it was a bit too fast for her, it was fun. Unexpected but…fun.

_Your hand in my hand_

_Skin upon my skin _

_Over and again_

Ren starred at her. Her smile was very…bright? No, radiant seemed more accurate.

_I can't get enough_

_No, no, no_

And her laugh was light and sweet.

_The way you give yourself to me_

_I just can't believe_

_Sending chills up and down spine_

_I want you to know_

_I want you to know_

He now fell into the pattern of steps, finding it easy now. Jeanne, who finally noticed him starring, blushed and looked down. Ren looked up, starring over her head. His cheeks felt warm for some reason.

_That every time you're close I_

_Shiver, Shiver, Shiver_

_Every time we kiss I_

_Shiver, Shiver, Shiver_

This time when Ren spun Jeanne he made sure it was quick, but not too fast. He noticed how her long silver hair would float out around as he did so, almost like she were flying. And she felt like she was too.

_I gotta catch my breath (breath)_

_So caught up that I forget (forget)_

_Every time you're close I_

_Shiver, Shiver, Shiver_

Again, Jeanne could help but giggle. The sound made Ren nervous. She looked so serene as she smiled, her checks rosy. He felt…anxious.

The music suddenly stopped. Ren automatically let go of her hand and took his arm from her waist, dropping it by his side. Oddly, his left hand tingled.

"That was great, some need improvement, but you guys got the steps down so that's good." Megumi-Sensei said. So dismissed the class.

Everyone went to their friends to talk about how they did.

Ren stuffed his hands in his pockets and starred up at the ceiling. Jeanne looked down, the blush still there.

"You learned fast," she said.

"Of course, it's just a few dance moves." Ren said in an annoyed tone. "Only an idiot wouldn't be able to get it."

"Man, that was so hard," HoroHoro's voice came from behind them. "I couldn't get it if my life depended on it."

"It's not that hard," Lyserg shrugged. Yoh nodded in agreement. When they came closer Yoh asked, "So Ren, how did you do?"

"Great of course."

"Where are Tamao, Pirika and Anna?" Jeanne asked them.

"Um, I think Tamao and Pirika went to their lockers and I'm taking Anna out since schools over," at the last part Yoh's face went red.

"Finally got the guts to ask her on a date then?" HoroHoro laughed, making Yoh's face go redder.

"Make that two," Chocolove hopped over cheerfully. "Ivy agreed to go out with me."

"WHAT? WHY WOULD SHE-"

"Did you have fun Jeanne?" Lyserg asked her. She nodded.

"Ren is a fine dancer," She said with a small smile. "I had fun." this news bugged the green haired boy.

Yoh and Chocolove left with a disgruntled HoroHoro towing behind, leaving Ren, Lyserg and Jeanne together.

"We go so we don't miss the bus Jeanne," Lyserg said into the awkward silence.

"Alright," As Lyserg walked away Jeanne turned to Ren, who was looking away. "I enjoyed dancing with you Ren Tao." she bowed slightly.

"Whatever," Ren muttered. He turned around to walk away but as he did so he saw a flash of hurt go across her face. So he said, "Next time remember that the guy is supposed to lead. Not the woman."

Jeanne smiled. She would remember.

Especially since she now knew there would be a next time.

* * *

**A few years ago, my teacher made us do dance, and my partner kept stepping on my feet and the teacher said the exact same line that Megumi did. Anyway I had this some stuck in my head and I thought that since I haven't updated this yet I could use it for a RenXJeanne one-shot. Have you guys noticed how Jeanne calls Ren, Ren Tao instead of Tao Ren? Weird, since even in the English dub the call him Tao first.**

**R&R and tell ne what you think.**


	4. A Kind Heart

Iron Maiden Jeanne starred at the two bodies that laid on the ground, dead. Everyone around her was silent. She knew that they didn't know what to do at that moment. They said that the wouldn't revive anyone, to save Furyoku. But in the last plant, in their first fight against the Patch, the resurrected Ryu, thus declining Faust's Furyoku so they couldn't ask him to do it again for two more.

Jeanne also knew that they didn't want to ask her. She already used her O.S against Bron, and they didn't want to lose a good fighter to their team.

She knew that, but as she starred at his motionless body for a second time, with his friend beside him, it made her heart hurt. She knew what she had to do.

"I shall revive them," she said, interrupted whatever Chocolove was saying. They starred at her in shock.

"But Maiden-Sama, won't that waste the rest of your Furyoku?" Ryu asked her.

"Yes, but we need to get to get to Hao to defeat him. Only the Five Warriors can do that," Jeanne said quietly. "And in order for that to happen, They need to be revived."

No one said anything. What she said was true but…

"Wouldn't your agree, Asakura Yoh?" Jeanned turned to look at him.

Yoh sighed before smiling. "Yeah. Your right, we do need Ren and HoroHoro." he said. "I just wish we could have your strength as well."

"Do not worry. I shall pray for you all," Jeanne told him. Then she turned back to the bodies. "Go on ahead. I shall send them after you once I revive them. And take the Iron Maiden with you."

They left, taking her Iron Maiden with them.

"Our father who art in heaven..."

* * *

Ren opened his eyes, confused for a second. What happened? He was sure that he…

Then his eyes saw the Iron Maiden standing a few feet from him. She was looking down, her back to him. Her armour that she wore was gone, showing that she was out Furyoku, so all she wore was a pair of what looked like pyjama bottoms while her long silver hair covered her chest.

"The others went on ahead. HoroHoro did also when I revived him," she said quietly. "If you go now you can still catch up."

Ren stood.

"You shouldn't have revived me. You should just revived HoroHoro." he said coldly, walking past her.

"But they need your strength as well," he stopped where he was.

"Strength? What strength? This just proves that I am still weaker then the others." he turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed.

"No…it just shows that you have a kind heart." Jeanne's answer made his eyes widen slightly before he turned back around.

He stayed where he was, both listening to the deafening silence that surrounded them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he left.

* * *

When he got to the exit the others, including HoroHoro, were waiting for him. HoroHoro was looking down though, as though ashamed or guilty for being revived.

"What took you so long Ren?" Chocolove asked. He didn't say anything.

"It doesn't matter," Yoh said. "He and HoroHoro are okay now, so let's go."

Ren, like HoroHoro, starred at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

That was the second time that the Iron Maiden Jeanne had revived him. Why would she do that? Why waste her Furyoku on someone like him, who easily got killed because deep down, he felt bad for killing a second Patch?

"_No…it just shows that you have a kind heart." _her voice sounded in his head.

A kind heart huh?

The giant doors opened the moment he realised he had a something to return to.

* * *

**I the chapter where the fought Bron and this just popped into my head. A missing scene between Ren and Jeanne and why Ren why so determined as he fought with Magna.**

**R&R **


	5. Fireflies

**I wrote this while listening to Kira Love Theme, from Gundam Seed. The stories way better if you listen to it while reading it. This one's probably a bit out of character. **

**

* * *

**

He woke up in the middle of the night, confused at first. He wondered what woke him until he realised that he was alone in his bed. He got up, throwing on a black robe, and went to search, feeling an unusual sense of worry.

He searched the whole house, or mansion was more like it. But he couldn't find what he was looking for. It wasn't until he went outside that he found what he was seeking.

Her.

She was kneeling down on the ground, near the stream that went through the mountain. She was wearing a white robe, her long, wavy silver hair blowing in the breeze. She had a gentle smile on her face as she held up her hands as small bright lights flouted around her.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked softly. He wasn't surprised that she knew he was there. She was good at sensing when someone was near.

He sat down beside her, frowning. "There just bugs, nothing special." he said dismissively.

Instead of getting upset at his indifference she continued to smile.

"They live for such a short time, to find the one to bear their children. Unlike people they don't have a long time to find the one they love."

"So?"

"When I was a child, I thought it was sad. I thought it was impossible to find the one you belong with in such a short time, when your barely know them." she dropped her hands and leaned over, so her head was resting on his chest.

He thought she was being ridicules as always. Coming up with stuff fit for fairy tails. But instead of saying so he decided to humour her.

"And now?" he asked.

His wife pulled back, giving him a warm look. A soft smile. Slowly she took his hand and placed it on her belly that was getting rounder each week.

"And now…I think anything's possible. Including falling in love in so little time."

That night, Tao Ren and his new bride, now named Tao Jeanne, fell asleep outside, watching the fireflies.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. First Christmas

He was laying on the ground, his arms behind his head. Finally, he can relax. He came back from visiting his parents and sister twenty minutes ago, and was too uncharacteristically lazy to go the his room to lay down. So, grabbing a near by pillow, he put it behind his head and closed his eyes…

…only to open them as he felt a pressure on his chest.

Opening his eyes he glared down at the person responsible for disturbing his nap.

"What do you think your doing?" Tao Ren asked his wife.

"It's Christmas, and I haven't seen you for a week since you went to see your family," Jeanne, the former Iron Maiden, answered with a smile. She laid across his chest, propped up on her elbows.

"We don't celebrate Christmas," Ren rolled over, making her fall off him. It was true, his family was so traditional in ancient Chinese customs they didn't bother with the holiday. Only his sister, Jun, would give gifts as an excuse to buy stuff.

Jeanne scowled at her husbands behaviour. It was their first Christmas together and he didn't seem to care at all.

"Let's go into town and see the Festivals," She told him.

"It's a waste of time, go your self," Ren muttered.

"But I want to go together!" Ren glanced over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow at her childish attitude. Usually she was more composed and…mature when they disagreed on something.

'_There must be fumes in those damn decorations_' Ren thought. He agreed to let her set up _some _decorations to keep her happy and she took it as 'Go-Crazy-Decorate-All-You-Want'. she put three trees on each floor (There were three, not including the basement), red and green lanterns hanging outside and more stuff…

Jeanne clapped her hands together and gave him a pleading look…the look she gave him when she wanted something…the look Jun gave him…making it impossible to him to no…

Damn it…

"Fine," he sighed, sitting up.

"Thank you," Jeanne kissed him on the cheek before running out to change out of her pink night gown.

Ren rolled his eyes but a small smile appeared on his lips.

'_As energetic as a little kid sometimes_'

**xXxXxXx**

They walked down the street, bundled up in their winter gear. Ren had a black coat on, Jeanne wearing her brown coat with pink ear muffs and matching mittens. She was so tiny she really did look like a little kid instead of the sixteen year old she was.

Yes, it seemed odd they were married at a young age but it didn't bother them even though others found it inappropriate.

"Were do you want to go to first?" Ren asked.

"Oh, there's this one store that sells charms, I want to check it out," Jeanne said.

Ren followed her, watching as her face would low in delight at some of the stuff she saw. He was still baffled at the fact he fell in love with this silver haired woman. If at the beginning someone told him when he first saw her during the Shaman Fight that she would be his future bride he would have scoffed and said they were high. Even though the Tao only marry people of strong shamanic powers he wouldn't dare marry the Iron Maiden. For one, she wasn't Chinese but Catholic, second, she was a strange girl with her twisted sense of justice…

But like everything else, things change. He first noticed the changes after she revived him. Noticing things about her he didn't before. How her angelic smile always seemed to have the smallest hint of sadness. How her hair would shine in the light. How her eyes light up when she was really happy. How-

He shook his head. Why the hell is he even thinking this? He married the woman already and knew why he did so there was no reason why he should go over it like it was the night before the wedding again.

"Ren, do you want to get something to eat?" Jeanne asked, taking him from his thoughts.

"Sure," he shrugged. "As long as we can leave right after."

**xXxXxXx**

Jeanne giggled as she watched her husband's annoyed look.

"Your just making it worse," she informed him.

"Shut up," He muttered, brushing his hair out of his face. Just before they entered the restaurant a chunk of snow fell from the roof, hitting Ren in the head and making his hair wet, causing it to get stuck in his face.

"You're the one who decided to grow it out," she sighed. "Just couldn't let Yoh win at that either."

"This has nothing to do with that stupid, care-free idiot-"

* * *

"A-ACHOO!" a man with long, brown hair sneezed, making his wife look at him.

"You better not be getting a cold, the next town is still two days away," she warned him.

"I think someone's talking about me…" he muttered, wiping his arm across his face.

* * *

"-Anyway, just hurry up and eat, I hate shopping," Ren continued with a scowl.

"You act like it's going to kill you one day," She said coolly, eating her food. Ren just grunted and looked away. Sometimes she wondered why she fell for this man. He was still arrogant and annoying at times, a real aristocrat, yet she loved him. She could always see the good in him, no matter how hubris he can get. She remembers how he looks when he sleeps, so peaceful. They say you can tell how a person really is by the way they sleep. Before she revived him, he had that peaceful look.

She blushed, smiling softly, remembering their first night together. She was so happy, but also nervous as is every new bride. But he calmed her, reassured her, made her feel safe, protected, loved. They fell asleep in each others arms that night.

"Ready to go?" Ren asked as she finished. She nodded and stood.

They walked up a path, passing other couples as they did so. Some were older, some where younger. They all had the same smile on their faces. They stopped by a pond where kids were skating on the ice, laughing. Jeanne watched them, a smile on her face.

"That reminds me," she said. "I got you something."

Ren watched as she reached into her bag. "Close your eyes," she told him.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too."

"Just give it to me."

"Close your eyes first." Jeanne pouted. Sighing, her husband obeyed, holding his hand out. "Okay, open!"

He opened them.

"A charm?" he looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Read what it says." she whispered.

Holding the small charm closer to his face, he saw that it read 栗子.

"Chestnut? Really?" he gave her an annoyed look.

"Think about it," Jeanne said, upset he didn't get it yet.

"Chestnut…Lizi….Li…Zi…" his eyes widened. He finally got it. He looked at her.

"Don't tell me…Your…How long…" for once, the Great Tao Ren was rendered speechless.

"Two months," Jeanne smiled. She gasped, surprised, as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him. She could hear his heart beat clearly.

"Thank you," Ren whispered. Jeanne, recovered from her shock, wrapped her arms around him.

"Shouldn't I say that to you?" she murmured into his chest. But she knew why he was thanking her. For almost fourteen years he despised his family, and never really knew love until he defeated his father. Now he was going to be a father, going to have his own child. She was glad she could make this man happy, and wanted to thank him herself. She was orphaned at a young age. The man who was like a father to her, like the Angel Michele, had died five years ago in the Shaman Fight. She never really had a family to call her own.

Now she did.

* * *

She sighed, curling up closer to her husband under as he put the blanket over them.

"So how do you feel about Christmas now?" she asked him.

"Still the same," he shrugged, but he had a small smile on his lips. "But I think you should work on your humour."

"I thought it was cute," she said, rolling over.

"It was the worst pun ever. And look who was on my team."

"Hmp," Jeanne wanted to say something, but decided to not to. Instead she said, "I think he'll be like you. But with my colours."

Ren propped himself on his elbow. "Him? How do you know it'll be a boy?"

"I just do. Woman's intuition. Just ask Anna-San, she knew she would have a son."

Ren rolled his eyes. He rolled her over to face him and pulled her against his chest.

"Well, even if it's a girl we could always try again." he whispered in her ear, smirking at how she blushed. He kissed her on the forehead.

Jeanne yawned, closing her eyes.

"Good night. I love you."

"Love you too."

A pause.

"Merry Christmas."

Another pause.

"…Yeah, Merry Christmas…"

**

* * *

**

**I wrote this for Christmas but I lost the file so I couldn't post but then I found it again! Yay!**

**About the charm, The Chinese word for chestnut (lizi ****栗子****) sounds exactly like saying "establishing" (li ****立****) "sons" or "children" (zi ****子****) and therefore is a good luck symbol for creating a family. Like Jeanne said, I thought it was cute and perfect for this.**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but as much as I love this couple their so hard to write! I'll try to do better and sorry if it was a bit OOC.**


	7. Pride, Part 1

_**Summery: "I should of fought for you." "So why didn't you?" "Same reason you didn't for me." They still had feelings for each other, but in the end, they can't be together for pride always gets in the way.**_

* * *

"_Are we ever going to get married?"_

"_Will you stop asking me that? We're Seventeen for crying out loud."_

* * *

She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves as she starred into her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her long silver hair was tied in a messy pony tail, a white veil with a small, silver clip that resembled a tiara, a gift from her adopted father, holding it in place. Her red eyes were lightly coated with purple eye shadow and lined with black eye liner, making the irises stand out more while her lips were coated with pink lipstick. On her neck was a sapphire necklace that she got as a gift, while matching earrings that she borrowed from her friend.

* * *

"_I want a mix wedding," She said, ignoring him. "A traditional Chinese one, but also with Catholic traditions."_

"_My family won't approve of that," He said frowning, though the amused glint in his eyes betrayed how he felt. "Anything else while we're on this observed subject?"_

"_Yes actually. I want to wear a red kimono, because red is a good luck colour."_

* * *

And lastly, her dress.

It was white of course, and fitted her body perfectly. It had sleeves that stopped two inches from her wrist. The torso of the dress reminded her of heart, with lace covering it. The skirt flowed neatly to the floor, not too puffy, but not slim either.

There was a knock at the door and in came a girl with blonde hair that reatched the middle of her back. She wore a dark purple bridesmaid dress that had one shoulder strap and stopped just over her knees.

"Jeanne, it's almost time," Anna Kyoyama told her.

"Okay," Jeanne said, looking around. "Um, do you know where-"

"Right here," Anna picked up the bouquet that was on the table in the small room.

"Thank you," Jeanne reatched for it and was startled when Anna grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked, her voice serious.

"Of course I do," Jeanne frowned. "I love him."

* * *

"_Your so annoying!" she snapped._

"_And your not?" He snapped back._

"_Men should be respectful to women."_

"_I hope you don't mean yourself because you could still pass for a twelve year old."_

"_Shut up!" She covered her mouth, shocked. She had never told someone to shut up, no matter how angry she got._

"_What do you know, Miss Manners can actually say mean things."_

* * *

Anna's eyes searched Jeanne's before sighing and letting go.

"If it's what you want, I won't stop you," she said.

"Your just doing your job as my Maid of Honour," Jeanne smiled. "But please don't worry. It's been three years, I can't wait forever."

Anna didn't say anything. After helping Jeanne with a few last minute things she said, "I'll go double check everything before you come. Marco will be there to walk you down the aisle.

"Right," Jeanne nodded. "Um Anna, Is he-Is he here now?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "He got here ten minutes ago."

"I-I see," Jeanne nodded, taking another deep breath. "Okay I'm ready."

* * *

"Today's the day," A man with long, dark almost black purple hair muttered under his breath.

He looked t his reflection in the mirror, noting the dark circles that had started to form under his eyes from the lack of sleep he'd gotten the past few weeks. His black tux looked right at home on his body, making him look like a business man.

* * *

"_You look handsome in tux's, you should were them more," She said, helping him with his tie._

"_I can do it myself," he moved away, fixing it._

"_Don't be grumpy, it's prom!"_

"_I'm only going because if I said 'no' you would start crying."_

"_Would not," she pouted but then smile. "Thank you though, for taking me."_

"_Whatever."_

* * *

The door opened and in walked a girl with long blue hair in a high ponytail, and wearing a dark purple dress and matching necklace.

"Well don't you look handsome," Pirika said, smiling. "Time to go."

"Don't you knock?" he muttered.

"Oh shush. Now let's go, you should see what Jeanne looks like Ren, she's really-"

"Pirika," Ren snapped, startling her.

"Um, sorry," she said, frowning. Tugging on his arm, she pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"_The wedding's coming up fast." _

"_Yeah…"_

"_Not regretting your decision are you?"_

"_No, there's nothing to regret."_

* * *

Before he knew it, he was standing at the end of the walk way.

* * *

Before she knew it she was taking his hand.

She looked at him.

* * *

He looked at her before turning away.

"Do you, Jeanne D'arc-

* * *

She looked away as the priest said, "Do you Jeanne D'arc take this man as your lawfully wedded husband.

"I-I do," she hated how her voice faltered for that second."

* * *

He looked back at her as he heard the hesitance in her voice. The first time he's ever heard it falter.

* * *

"_Are you sure?" he whispered._

"_I love you," She said quietly, smiling in the dark._ _"I trust you, I wouldn't go on with this if I didn't."_

* * *

"And do you, Lyserg Diethel take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

_Part 2 coming soon…_


	8. Pride, Part 2Conclusion

**Summery: "I should of fought for you." "So why didn't you?" "Same reason you didn't for me." They still had feelings for each other, but in the end, they can't be together for pride always gets in the way.**

* * *

Ren watched as the two had their first dance together as a Husband and Wife. He was sitting at on of the tables, a glass of wine in his hand.

* * *

"_You don't want to tell the others?" he raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her sanity._

"_No," She said. "I don't want to be bothered with questions about why I like you."_

"_Why _do _you like me?"_

"_You're a kind person…even though you don't like to show it."_

* * *

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Yoh Asakura standing there, a sad smile on his face.

"Regretting it?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"You already asked me that," Ren said coldly, taking a sip of the wine. "As I said before there's nothing to regret."

"You guys went out for a long time," Yoh said thoughtfully. "Three years. Why'd you break up anyway?"

"Same reason you and Anna did," Ren watched the smile slip from his friends face.

"I guess. But unlike us you both could have gotten back together."

* * *

"_You deserve someone who will give you what you want. Someone who won't change you."_

"_But I want you! You changed me into someone better, someone who isn't narrow minded-"_

"_Sorry D'arc. It's over."_

* * *

"Your annoying me Asakura." he growled.

"I'm serious," Yoh said before standing. "Your should at least clear things up with her."

"What about you?" Ren leaned back in his chair, looking at the blonde across the room.

"What do you mean?" Yoh looked confused.

"I saw the way she looked at you. If looks could kill we'd be attending a funeral instead of a wedding." Yoh followed his gaze. When she saw him looking at her she put down the glass in her hand and walked out of the dining hall.

"Yeah, I should talk to her," He muttered.

When he was gone Ren returned his gaze to the dancing couple.

* * *

"_Is that really how you feel?" She said quietly, her bangs covering her eyes._

"_It is." he turned away from her. He was too much of a coward to look at her like this._

"_So your going back on your word?" her voice shook. "I love you, and your…leaving me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"…_o-okay. I know you can do better, I mean, I changed you too. You don't need that in your life."_

* * *

"Are you having a good time?" Lyserg asked her.

"Of course," She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"That's good," She was glad he didn't notice. She suppressed as sigh.

* * *

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," She smiled. "Just tired."_

"_Don't give me that crap," He snorted._

"_Nothing's wrong!" she pouted._

"_Please, I know you Jeanne. You only smile like that when you want to cry now tell me before I feel obligated to comfort you."_

"_Such a sensitive boyfriend."_

* * *

"Can I interrupt?" Jeanne blinked at the voice, taken out of her thoughts.

"S-Sure," Lyserg said, looking slightly surprised.

She tried not to look at the man interrupting her dance with her new husband.

"What do you think your doing," She whispered as Ren put his hand on her waist.

"Dancing with my friends new bride," He said. He also wouldn't look at her.

* * *

"_Damn it woman! You know I don't like dancing!"_

"_My name is Jeanne, not woman as you very well know. And it won't kill you, you've gotten better."_

* * *

"Your being hasty again," She said quietly.

"And your trying to lead again," He said back. They fell silent before he said, "Are you happy with him?"

She wanted to say yes, she was very happy with Lyserg. She wanted to tell him Lyserg was the best thing to happen to her but…

"I was happier with you," She whispered. "Lyserg makes me smile but you always saw through them when they were fake. You always made me face my feelings when I wanted to hide from them…" she felt her eyes begin to sting.

"Don't cry," he told her.

"I'm not, it's this damn make up," She muttered.

" 'Damn' is a bad word," She glared up at him only to see him smirking. She knew he was referring to how she hated it when he swore in front of her.

"Shut up," She blushed. "I should've fought for you," He said unexpectedly. "When Lyserg first told me."

* * *

"_Ren, guess what?" Nineteen year old Lyserg said, grinning ear to ear._

"_What? Your lame detective book came in?"_

"_No- Well, yeah but that's not it. Jeanne finally agreed to go out with me!"_

"…_Good luck…"_

* * *

"So why didn't you?" she asked. She had to know. She didn't if she could stay with Lyserg if she didn't-

"Same reason you didn't for me," He told her.

She looked surprised, then guilty before looking at the floor.

She knew what he meant. She knew it too well.

* * *

"_Hey Jeanne, I've decided to do it!"_

"_Do what Pirika?" _

"_What I told you since we were in high school! I'm going to tell Ren I want to be his girlfriend!"_

"…_That's…nice…"_

* * *

Pride.

When they went out, their relationship was good, great even. He became a bit more sensitive towards others, while she expanded her world beyond religion. She taught him to trust others while he taught her to be more cautious. They balanced each other out but that one thing.

Their pride was too much. They broke up because he thought she could do better, and because she didn't want it too seem like he hurt her she made sure she got the last word in. They wouldn't get back together because they were afraid to seem weak. They were the same that way. Only difference he broke up with Pirika after six months, while she remained with Lyserg until he proposed last year.

Pride. Even great angles fell to this emotion.

* * *

_A/N: Confused? Good, I planned it that way. But I know I'll get reviews asking me to explain some stuff so I'm just gonna guess what the questions are and answer them now._

_**Why did Ren and Jeanne break up?**_

_They broke because Ren realised how much Jeanne change after they started going out at 15 after others pointed it out. He thought she would regret it later and hate him for changing her broke up with her. Jeanne tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen so she ended it on her terms by saying he didn't need someone like her who changes him._

_**Why did Anna and Yoh try to stop her from marry Lyserg, and Yoh ask Ren if he regrets it?**_

_Yoh and Anna were the only ones who knew that Ren and Jeanne were going out. They kept it secret because they didn't want rumours and drama to surround them.(This was Jeanne's idea) they also knew that they still had feelings for each other and wanted them to get back together._

_**Why was Ren one of the groomsmen to Lyserg?**_

_Again, no one knew that Ren and Jeanne used to go out and since Ren was a friend of his, he wanted him part of the wedding._

_**What happened to between Yoh and Anna?**_

_You'll have to wait for a one-shot about that to come out in __**Hidden But There**__._

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
